The Choice School For Benders
by Frodo-Swaggins32
Summary: He was tired of School "Only 2 more years" he told himself. She just moved here; No friends just her overprotective brother, and her somber father. But when they collide, maybe this year won't be too bad after all.
1. Authors Notes

**The Choice School For Benders**

 **A Modern ATLA FanFiction Story**

 **By: Frodo-Swaggains32**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone! I am pleased to bring you my VERY first fanfiction story! This is a modern interpretation of Avatar: The Last Airbender. So yes sorry but this is just the Authors note section, I am hoping the first chapter will be out very soon! But I would like to get a few things straight; I would love your input! Just write a comment or shoot me a PM. A few things to get out of the way this is a Kataang story ( Or is it? O.o) but other than that I have not figured out the final shiping. I will be posting one chapter a week! If for some reason I miss a week due to school or something I will make two the next week! Also I am new to fanfiction so your constructive criticism or just complements would mean SOO much, I will be updating the "Author's Notes" section often so make sure to check it out every once and a while for updates, news, polls, or other random things. Anyway thank you VERY much and hope you enjoy and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Choice School For benders**

 **Chapter One**

 **By: Frodo-Swaggins32**

-Aaang-

I woke up to the unusually loud and obnoxious alarm clock, I rolled over and it read 6:00. Then quickly smashed the snooze button to stop the horribly obnoxious noise. 8 minutes later the alarm clock went off again; This time grudgingly got up and threw My blankets onto the floor. Walked into the bathroom across the hall from my room, and got into the shower, begining to get ready for the first day of school. I hoped that this year would be better, but doubted it. I got out dried off and then looked into my closet trying to find something to wear.

"well I might as well try to look nice today" I said in an undertone.

I picked out one of my favorite outfits. Brown chino pants, orange sweater and an orange beanie to finish off the outfit, and marched down the stairs hoping nobody was up.

"Aang my boy"! Gyatso cheered from the kitchen.

I just rolled my eyes, how could he be so cheerful this early? But I just gave a mute "Hey dad" with a faint smile.

"Do you want me to drive you today"? Gyatso asked in a reassuring voice.

"No I think I will just take the bus today, thanks though". I looked at the clock and read, 6:50. "Oh Shit"! I yelled "I have 5 minutes, I gotta go" I shrieked. I grabbed my toast and ran out the door.

-Katara-

I could barely sleep! I twisted and twirled in my bed trying to sleep! All kind of thoughts rushed through my head. " I am so excited to meet everyone! Finally get a fresh start.". Then all I could think of "him", the way he manipulated me, used me, and then broke me. I could feel my eyes redding, struggling to hold back the tears that wallowed inside of me. I laid up of my bed and looked at the clock.

5:15

I barely got any sleep at all last night, and I couldn't got back to sleep so I figured I would just get an early start! I walked over to the shower, taking a nice brisk shower always woke me right up, and prepared me for a new day! Then I got out new the outfit Gran Gran bought me before we left. I just sat there for a moment and smiled at how simple yet pretty it was; The nice deep blue skirt, the light blue button up top, and a nice pair of light beige mini boots. Then I went over to the vanity and put on my make up, and picked out some simple diamond earrings dad gave me. And lastly I put on the breathtaking necklace mom had given me. It was so simple, so elegant. I looked at the Clock

6:00

Then I heard Sokka stumble out of his room into the hallway.

"Hey Sokka"! I said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh hey Katara, what are you doing up so early?"

"I just didn't feel like sleeping! I'm just so excited to go to school"!

Sokka Scoffed " Of course _You_ are Katara"

"Woah someone is a little grumpy". I shot.

"Well hey _Sorry_ I'm not per-"

But before he could finish his rebuttal I said with a big grin " I'm going to make you and dad Favorite breakfast" ! And then I galloped down the stairs to make their favorite, Chicken fried steak and chocolate waffles. After about 20 minutes Sokka come trotting down the stairs and plopped onto the couch like he always had.

"Soooo Sokka are you excited! It's your final year of school"!

"Yeah I can't wait to get out of this town"!

"Well hey maybe you will grow to like it. We've only been here for two months"

"Two month's too long" He muttered. But then he turned his attention to the beautiful fried steak laying on the pan. " I.I. that mine"? He murmured. Almost teary eyed at the large slab of meat.

"Yes indeed it is" I smiled And there are waffles on the counter, waving to them.

"Wow honey that smells good" Hakoda smiled faintly.

He used to love when mom made this, just as much as Sokka if not more; But now it only reminded him of mom, when I cooked. "Thanks dad" is all I could muster.

" So are you excited for school hun" dad asked starting to finally look more cheerful. As him and Sokka chowed down on breakfast.

"Oh I'm Sooo excited dad! I just hope I fit in here, it's so different here"

"Just be yourself hun. Everyone will love you Katara"! As he places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. " Oh my, look at the time! You two kids better be off now"!

Me and sokka grabbed our bags. "By Dad, Love you"! We said in unison

"love you too"! We heard him call as I shut the screen door behind me.

-Aang-

I saw my bus stop on the corner of 6th and Dragon St.; Everyone was piled up on the corner, waiting for the shuttle bus to take them to Choice. But when I was running down the hill, I stopped dead in my tracks! That when I saw "Her", She had such long wavvy brown hair, glowing tan skin. "Oh my gosh" I sighed. She was perfect, but then he snapped back into reality. The shuttle came and the teens slowly filled in. When I was finally get on I just sat as close to the front as possible, trying to avoid contact with Zuko & Azula. They lived right across the street from him. As if going to school with him wasn't enough. They passed me but didn't say anything "That was odd" I thought. Normally they like to start the day with a nice put down. But then I saw her walk into _my_ bus! I tried not to stare, but it was hard; her and some guy ( who was probably her brother ) walked passed me and sat towards the middle of the bus.

Finally we got to The Choice School For benders, I couldn't wait to finally see my best friends Toph, and Teo! Me and toph had been best friends since 2nd grade, she had been there for me and I for her. I honestly didn't like Teo at first, but he's grown on me. I scanned all over the common area, but she was nowhere to be found…

"Twinkle Toes"! I heard Toph yelling.

"Oh my gosh Toph! How is it going!" I yelled in reply. I haven't seen Toph for over 6 months, I had to train and improve my bending; But she didn't know that.

"Its going" She said in a more serious tone. "Where have you been? You didn't call or email; Nothing."

She looked kind of angry, but I couldn't tell her why; I had to BS my way out of this one "I know, I'm so sorry Toph. Gyatso took me to a cabin in The Southern Water Tribe… We had no running water or internet! It was kind lame, but it was nice to get away from a little bit. Sorry Toph." I really hoped she believed it.

"Oh that sounds nice! It's ok Aang. Do you have your schedule yet"?

"Oh no I forgot, hey I'm going to go and grab it."

"Ok I'm going to go find Teo." Toph said.

Then I made my way to the scheduling office in the administrative building.

-Katara-

Sokka and I made our way down to the bus stop map in hand. "Ok so we need to find 6th Ave," I told sokka.

"Well we're on 4th so it should only be a few block up".

We walked down the street; I actually haven't walked that far from the house. We've been here for two months but me and Sokka mostly chilled in the house all summer. But hopefully that will change soon. Once we made it to 6th & Dragon st. we saw a group of teens between 14 and 18 or so. "Well this must be our stop". I smiled at Sokka, he smiled lightly back. I just kind of looked around as we waited for the shuttle, all of a sudden I saw him running down the street; He looked around Sokka's age, he was obviously pretty fashion forward; Not only that he was pretty tall, and I could see his muscles threw his orange sweater. Then he just stopped all of a sudden and started to look at me! He has steel gray that just pierced through my heart, and I could start to feel myself blush. Me and sokka waited for most of the other people board the shuttle, including my new admirer.

Once we got to the school, I could help but to take a minute and admire the breathtaking building. It had at least 3 levels, and it was separated in the middle like a giant C with a bridge to connect the front. Sokka went off to the administrative building. So I followed him. "Who was that guy from the bus"? I thought. I wanted to find him but, I needed to get my schedule and find my locker.

I got to the scheduling office in the admin building; and was greeted by a middle aged black haired woman.

"Name"? She asked in a monotone voice.

"Um Katara, Katara kelly." I said shyly

"Ah yes you just moved here correct"? The woman said in a more upbeat tone.

"Yeah that's me" I smiled as she printed out a small document with my classes and locker info.

"Thank you very much" I said as she smiled.

I turned around and walked out into the courtyard and went over to the pond. "This is such a cool school" I whispered to myself. I started to walk over to the small school cafe area when I ran right into somebody! I obviously wasn't looking. I felt like such and idiot as I sent all of his papers and books everywhere.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" I chattered.

"Oh it's fine" He said with a light smile "happens all the time".

But when he looked up I realized it was "him" my admirer The tall airbender smiled at me; Sending goosebumps up my arms, causing me to blush. I crouched down and helped him pick up the papers.

"Hi I'm Aang" he put out his hand.

I shook it, he had large strong hands but they were soft, he obviously used lotion. "I"m Katara" I softly said.

"So are you new here" he asked,

"Yeah, me and my family just moved into town" I told him

"That's sweet! Well hey let be the first to welcome you to the school. Since you're new here would you want me to show you to your locker?" He said with a big goofy smile.

"Yeah I would love that".

 **Well I hope you enjoyed everyone! This is the first of MANY updates to come! And please remember to comment suggestions and constructive criticism! BTW sorry about the cliff hanger.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Choice School For benders**

 **Chapter Two**

 **By: Frodo-Swaggins32**

 **Ok thank you guys soooo much for ALL of the great feedback! This is going to be chapter 2! Just one change that will be in effect for the rest of the story; I will be just putting a character's name before every couple of paragraphs just so you guys know when the POV changes. Because some people were confused. Thanks to much guys!**

 **Katara**

"So what classes do you have Katara" Aang asked, as we walked off the field into the extravagant building.

"Well, for 1st period I have AP English Language & Composition."

"Oh hey so do I!" The tall airbender replied.

"Oh awesome!" _It's so cool I already have a friend in a class._ "Um, next I have Just AP Advanced Algebra, Then 3rd period I have Digital Art 2."

"No way so do I, so far we have like all the same classes". Aang said with a big grin.

Woah thats pretty crazy me and him had all of the same classes for the whole day! Me and Aang just made small talk until we made it to my locker which was in the Water level.

"So, So where are you from Katara?" He asked, Obviously kind of nervous.

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. Me my brother and dad moved here about 2 months ago over the summer."

"Oh cool! I have a few friends from the water tribe! Why did you guys move to the earth kingdom?" Aang replied.

"Well we just kind of needed a change." I knew it was a lie but I didn't want him to know the true reason of why we moved. We did just meet after all. "So where are you from Aang" I asked out of curiosity.

 **Aang**

"Well me and my dad are from the Southern Air Temple. We moved to Omashu because of this school. He thought it would be good to go to an advanced school with other benders." _Because I am the Avatar, but nobody knows that yet. Not even Toph_.

 **Katara**

"Oh cool how long have you guys lived here? I asked

"Well since I was like 11 or 12. It's pretty cool here. Lots of good food and stuff like that. Oh hey here is your locker." Aang exclaimed.

"Oh cool yeah you'll have to show me around sometime I haven't had too much time to explore the city." I opened up my locker and put my text books in. Then me and Aang made our way to AP English.

 **Aang**

Katara and I walked into the classroom chatting, I had had Mrs. Ju De before. She was ok, kind of weird and wound very tight. But overall a good teacher. Me and Katara looked at the board and it said "Please pick your seats"

"Oh cool we can sit wherever we want Katara." I told her.

"Sweet, do you want to sit together Aang?" Katara said sweetly.

 _Holy crap did she just ask to sit by_ _ **ME**_? "Um yeah I'd love that" I said. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Oh god I can just feel my face get red. " _I'd_ _ **LOVE**_ _that"_ Did I **Really** just say that! Well now she probably thinks I'm a weirdo stalker I thought.

"Cool I'd love that too" She replied. Which really put me at ease. Well hey she said she would love it too! Maybe she did like me!

 **Katara**

I tried really hard not to blush as me an Aang sat down together; class went by really fast. Aang and I mostly talked and since it was the first day we everyone mostly just chit chatted; then we got our textbooks and then the bell went off, queuing the end of first period.

"Well off to math, yeah" I muttered sarcastically. Math has never been my favorite subject.

"lol yeah I hate it so much." Aang mumbled back.

We had Mr. Zhao, just by looking at him I didn't like him. But when he started speaking is when I really started to dislike him. He was cold, harsh and very tightly wound. But was ok because Aang was there and we were already becoming good friends.

Aang and I rushed outside to the large Art building which was about the size of my middle school back at the Southern Water Tribe!

 **Aang**

Me and Katara walked outside to the Art building, she was speechless. Out of all the building, ponds, streams and fields on the campus; The Art building was by far the most breathtaking thing on campus. Every summer the school's best artist came together, designed and painted the building making a giant mural. ( _Of course as one of, if not the best artist in the school I was in charge of the project_ ) It was a lot of fun and it made the building a true symbol of freedom and artistic thinking in the school. I looked over at katara, she was just in awe.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Katara said under her breath.

"Me and a few other students painted this, over the summer" I told her. _She seemed rather impressed ;)_

"Wait you guys painted all of this?"

"Yep took most of the summer to design and finally paint it. Maybe this summer you could help us. We repaint it every summer!"

"Wow that amazing!" Katara squealed, as we made our way inside.

Once we got into the building we made our way to our large computer lab since it was Digital art after all. I always like working with the tablet on the computers. It was easier to fix mistakes and also easier to upload the pictures to my blog because I didn't have to scan anything. Me and Katara again sat together but unlike our classes I actually had quite a few friends in this class. First of all was Teo, altho in a wheelchair he always had a great passion for art; He loved to make pieces about love and things like that. Toph always loved them, even though she can't see she can feel the oil and other mediums on Teo's paintings and really enjoyed when Teo describes them to her.

My other good friend in the class was Mai. Mai was good friends with Azula but me and her had always gotten along. She made a lot of dark, pencil sketches. She was quiet and reserved and almost never smiled, but when sketching she was a whole different person. And I really enjoyed her company. I also was really glad to see Haru, we weren't the closest but he was going threw a really hard time last year after his dad was arrested.

"Hey guys!" I shouted as I eneterd the room and everyone turned around and began to get up and greet me.

"Hey Aang! How have you been? Hows the blog? How it Gyatso doing? Did you see the finished mural yet? ( I had missed the final part of the mural because of training) The all began to bombard me with questions then the noticed Katara standing shyly next to me. Teo could already tell I liked her…. He was just like Toph, He could tell when I liked someone or something was up. It was VERY annoying.

"And who would this lovely lady be Aang" Teo said with a slight wink..

It caught me by surprise and I began to grow very nervous. "Um.. Yeah, This is. Uh, Katara" Thank god I was able to get the words out.

"Hello" Katara said in a soft voice.

"Why hello Katara. My name is Haru, it is a pleasure to meet you" Haru said in a very charismatic tone. Giving her a slight wink making Katara blush, like A LOT.

 _ **I didn't like it one bit.**_

 **OMG so once again with the cliffhangers :D Sorry everyone for the shorter chapter. And again thanks for all of the support! I have been under ALOT of stress and things like that the past week and every time I sat down to write I got nothing. And I will fullfill my promise and upload another chapter tonight, but later. Thanks again everyone and have a good one! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Choice School For benders**

 **Chapter Three**

 **By: Frodo-Swaggins 32**

 **Ok here is the next chapter! And I may or may not explore Haru &Katara ;D But do not fret my fellow Kataang fans It will be Kataang in the end :D**

 **Aang**

Me and Katara sat together for class but she didn't just sit by me she sat by Haru. Katara faced Haru putting her back to my face. I don't thinks she doing it on purpose but I don't like the way Haru is flirting with her, but most of all I hated how Katara seemed to like it! Katara just kept feeding it! Laughing and just eating up all of the attention Haru was giving her… I mean I know, I just met Katara but I started having feelings for her, to make it worse I thought she may have felt the same way. _"How could I be so STUPID"_ I thought. I looked over at Teo, he knew I was upset; I always have been a wear my heart on my sleeve kind of guy.

"Hey Aang can I talk to you real quick?" I nodded and we walked out into the empty hallway. I just slouched over and sat on the floor.

"Hey Aang so what is up? Do you like Katara or something?" Teo asked in a real caring voice

"Yeah; Well, I don't know Teo. Like we **just** met, But when I saw this morning it's like, I don't know but I just felt something. Something I've never felt before, then we just _happened_ to bump Into each other! And not only that have _ALL_ of the same classes! I don't know Teo, but it's like fate." After I said that I felt like such an idiot! Fate Oh yeah like that's a thing! Katara was just another beautiful girl that he could never be with.

No Katara was MORE than that! Even though we just met she was different than any girl here. In our short time together; Katara was funny, very smart (Probably smarter than me!), we had a lot of the same interest, and she made me very happy. And that did not happen very often for me.

Teo didn't say anything, he could tell I was having some kind of internal battle; which I was. Then he began.

"Well she did seem to really cling to you when you guys got here. And honestly Aang in the past 4 years I've known you, you have NEVER like been interested in anyone at least not in a major way like this. So maybe there is a special connection between you and Katara. She's new here and is probably just trying to fit in that's probably why she's being so nice to Haru"

" _ **No she is flirting with him because he is like 20 times better than me" I thought**_

Teo Continued " But don't worry bro, it is still only the first day of school after all. There is still lots of time for you to get together with Katara" Teo finished with a big grin on his face and started to chuckle. And I couldn't help but to chuckle along.

"Hey thanks Teo, this really helped"! I gave him a fist bump and we re entered the lab. Katara was still chatting it up with Haru, and I still didn't like it but I figured I would focus on my illustration but before I could even finish the construction lines the bell went off signaling for lunch. Me, Katara, Teo and Haru made our way to the main building and pushed our way through the crowd of people and into the line to get lunch. Once we got our food Me and Teo sat down with Toph. But Katara and Haru seemed undecided on where to sit.

"Hey Katara, Haru; Come sit with us!" I hollered over the very loud cafeteria. Then Haru said something into Katara's ear, but I couldn't hear over the noise. Then Katara walked over to me and Teo.

She was pretty quiet and shy, almost like she didn't even know me…

"Um hey Aang I'm going to eat lunch with Haru, and his friends" My heart dropped.

"Oh ok" It's all I could muster up. _Why couldn't we all sit together. Or why couldn't Katara sit with us? I thought_ I was about to continue wallowing in my hurt feelings but Toph had known something was wrong.

"Aang your heart just went **Really** slow. What up with you and that girl?" She asked firmly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" I said in a bitter tone. I just took a big bite of my salad. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Now, now Twinkletoes." _I hated that name!_ "You and I both know that something is up! Now tell me before I beat the shit out of you!" Her voice getting louder and louder

"Ok, Ok." I didn't want to make a big scene so I told her everything. Starting with how I saw her on the bus and then how I bumped into he and then how we talked and really connected! Then about how it was almost like fate! She didn't seem too convinced but I pressed on with the story with every detail. "Then Her and Haru started flirting. I don't know, I thought maybe there. But I was Wrong!" I could feel the tears rising in my eyes, I looked over and saw Katara standing by Haru and his friends. Just staring. I just couldn't take it, I ran outside with all kinds of painful memories rushing threw my head. Thoughts of sadness and agony. But not just from Katara but then I started thinking of my mom. And how she was taken away from me when I was only nine years old. Slowly and painfully slipping away into death. All I could do was sit there and cry.

 **Teo**

Me and Toph were silent, Toph couldn't see but I saw Katara just standing there just completely dumbfounded at what just happened. Did she know Aang likes her? Did she care? Did she like him back? If she did why did she start flirting with Haru like that? Wouldn't she know that would hurt Aang"

"What a Bitch" Toph blurted out in anger. "Where Is this little water tribe bitch? Nobody plays Aang like that! **No One** "

Oh no this was bad, Aang was practically Toph's little brother; even though they were the same age Aang had always been soft and tender like a little sibling while Toph had always been strong and **Very** protective of Aang.

"I don't know Toph"

"Teo I **know** that you are lying! Now point her out to me NOW!" Toph shouted which caused almost the whole cafeteria to hush.

But before I told her thank god Aang had come back inside. He looked awful, he was only gone for about 8 or 9 minutes but he had obviously been crying, like a lot.

"Toph It's fine, can we just talk later about it. I'm going to go to the art building for the rest of lunch and next free period." And with that he left.

Thankfully Toph had calm down knowing that Aang wouldn't want her to cause a scene. Aang took a sharp turn, He was going to the small alle-cart cafe but he seemed to hear something because he began to look even more somber than before.

 **Aang**

I decided to get a drink from the cafe and it just so happened that Katara and Haru were sitting right by the cafe… _"Just my luck"_ I thought. When waiting in line that's when I heard Haru.

"Hey Katara I know we've only known each other for a little while. But, would you want to like go out to a movie or something on friday?"

Katara just kindd of sat there shocked, I didn't dare look at them; Hoping, no praying she would say no…

"OH yes I would love to Haru!" Katara squealed.

I just picked up my drink and left. Halfway down the hall I just went into an all out sprint, I couldn't get out of that building fast enough! I continued to run until I go to the art building. It had been like my 2nd home while in this hell we call high school.

I just sat in the empty classroom and drew dark broken pencil shade drawings. I always made the best art when I was sad. I poured all of my emotion into my art. But sadly The free period had to end sometime. So I made my way to chemistry, dreading who was going to be there; Katara. She had seen him a sobbing emotional wreck, any chance with her and me died at lunch; forever never to return.

"Hey Aang" Katara said in a chipper tone.

" _Was she just totally oblivious to how she made me feel earlier? Or did she simply relish in my pain?"_ I thought

"Hey Katara, how was your free period?" I tried to just shrug what happened earlier off. Maybe she didn't notice hme earlier.

"It was so good Aang! Me, Haru, And some of his friends went outside and played soccer! Next time you should join us."

"Yeah I'll think about it"

"How and Guess what Aang!?"

"What is it?" I said trying to not sound annoyed.

"Haru asked me out! Were going to a movie on friday! Isn't that awesome!" She was just ecstatic.

 **I am Dead Inside**

"Oh that's great katara" Mr. Jon Jon could not come fast enough. But he still wasn't here…

"So what did you do for the free period Aang?"

I couldn't even talk, any feeling I had was gone. So I just handed her the haunting pictures I had drawn and threw my head onto the table. Maybe now she would get a clue.

 **Katara**

Aang had seemed different from this morning but then he handed me these drawings they were black and grey. But beautiful they seemed like something Mai would draw. Dark, haunting, yet beautiful. Then I saw the picture Aang purposefully put at the bottom of the stack, almost like He didn't want me to see it.

It was a young bald airbender, sitting in a forest, crying. Then It hit me like a stack of bricks!

 **It was Him, almost like a portrait of himself.**

 **Ok PLEASE dont hate everyone! As I was writing this It just all kind of came out. I didn't plan this. But I hope you guys like this chapter! And this really helped boost my wanting to write. Once again thank you for reading, any comments whether complements or constructive critisism are welcome! Thanks and have a good one guys and gals!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Choice School For benders**

 **Chapter Four**

 **By: Frodo-Swaggins 32**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! First off I want to thank EVERYONE for not only the awesome reviews and personal messages! But honestly just for reading this FanFiction! Its my first and I feel like you guys are enjoying it just as much as I enjoy writing it. In the first 3 chapters we have over SEVEN HUNDRED views! That is just crazy guys! So again thank you VERY much. So something I want to get out there is I know Aang overreacted xD But do not fret readers it will all be explained in the upcoming chapter ;) Also If interested in becoming a Beta reader please send me a PM and we can talk :-) The more too proof read the better!**

Katara

Wow, he must really be hurting; I wonder whats wrong, he seemed so happy this morning. But before I could even ask him Mr. Jon Jon came in.

"Hello class, I am very sorry I'm late. I had a meeting run very late. Well anyway first I would like to welcome back all of our returning students. But I would also like to welcome our new students!"

Mr. Jon Jon seemed nice enough, especially for being fire nation. And once again since it was the first day we only got our textbooks and setup our lab journals. But Aang was still being pretty quiet. What is up with him? Ever since lunch he's been acting really weird, well there is only one way to figure it out.

"Hey Aang what's going on?" I asked him as I approached him

"Umm... I don't really want to talk about it right now Katara" He said softly.

"Are you sure? I bet some tea would help… You know any places around here?"

Aang looked like he was thinking really hard about it. He just sat there for a good minutes trying to decide.

"Um yeah I guess some tea would be nice" He finally said with a little more optimism. "And there is this fantastic tea shop owned by Mr. Iroh. Its called The Jasmine Dragon, It's only a few blocks from the bus stop." He said, finally seeming a little happier.

"Ok cool we can go there after school, I just need to check with my brother." After Chemisty Aang and I headed to our last class, bending practice.

Bending went by pretty slow, again we didn't really do much of anything; Just got our uniforms and split into different groups. But unlike the other classes we didn't get to pick our partners… Mr. Pakku Called out the groups.

"Team 1: Katara Of The Water Tribe. Azula Of The Fire Nation. Lu Ten Of The Fire Nation." "Oh great two Fire Nation Royalty" I thought as Mr. Pakku continued. "Toph Of The Earth Kingdom, And Finally Xing Ying Of The Air Nomads. Please go sit on in the bleachers and get to know each other." Of course I didn't know any of these people, Toph did look very familiar though. I was trying to figure out where I saw her, Oh thats right she was sitting with Aang and Teo at lunch! Well hey I should go introduce myself to her.

"Hey your Toph right?" I said as I put my hand out to her.

"Who's asking?" She said pretty bluntly, she didn't shake my hand back. So I just put my hands in my pocket.

"I'm Katara. I'm friends with Aang."

Toph

Oh this is that bitch from lunch that Aang was into. I really wanted to just punch her in the face but I could tell Aang has his head turned towards us, He would be mad if I punched his little sweetness. So I decided to keep my cool for now.

"Oh yeah you're that girl from lunch."

"Yeah, Hey do you know what's up with Aang? He seems different ever since lunch." She asked in a chipper tone.

"Damn straight I know what's up with aang, but it ain't my business to tell you."

Katara

"Oh ok" Wow she's kind of rude.

Aang

Oh jeez Toph is on Katara's team, this won't end well. Toph has always been like an older sister to me, and didn't like it when people hurt me. Like when Zuko and I got into a fight last year and she put Zuko in the hospital, I would hate to see Toph do that to Katara. Especially because Katara wasn't the reason why I've been sad since lunch. I could see Katara walk over to Toph, and I shot Toph a look, hopefully she would be able to tell. Then I heard Mr. Pakku calling out another group.

"Aang Of The Air Nomads, Han Of The Water Tribe, Hotah Of the Water Tribe, Zuko Of The Fire Nation. "Oh you gotta be kidding me" I thought, the Pakku finished. "And Haru Of The Earth Kingdom" "Please Just kill me now" Not only do I have Han, One of the worst waterbenders and biggest douche in the school on my team but I also have Zuko, and Katara's little flirt Haru… This Is going to be another great year… I got up and walked over to our assigned bleachers, when Haru came running up.

"Hey Aang! Looks like we're on the same team bro! Were going to totally dominate this year!" He said very enthusiastically.

"Yeah It's going to be great bro!" I told him. I was actually kind of excited, even though Zuko was an ass he still was one of the best firebenders in the school. And Haru was still a really good earthbender; And Hotah was also pretty good, Everyone except Han was really good. We may actually do well this year. After we sat down Haru started chatting it up.

"Hey Aang so guess What!"

"What?"

"So I asked Katara out on a date! We're going out on friday!"

I was mad but still happy for him, since he's like never had a girlfriend before and we are friends after all.

"No way dude that's awesome! So were you guys going?" Trying to hide my distaste for him right now.

"Honestly I'm not sure where we are going. I'm kind of strapped for cash right now, do you know a place that is nice but a little more on the budget side of things?"

Oh great now I'm picking where their going… "Yeah, I would check out this place It's called the Jasmine Dragon, Mr. Iroh owns it. They have the best tea in the City. And some good dumplings. Me and my dad go there alot."

"Ok thanks Aang!"

"Yeah" Then the bell went off, signaling the end of the day. "Hey Haru I'll see you tomorrow I got plans"

"Ok cya later Aang" Haru said as I jogged to catch up to Katara who was already outside of the gym. She was arguing with the guy who also rides our bus, he looked alot like her; He must be her brother or something.

Katara

I ran out to find Sokka to tell him that Aang and I were going for tea. I searched all over the bus area, but couldn't see him as hundreds of students flooded the area. But then I saw him and his dorky ponytail, then I ran over to him before I lost him again.

"Hey sokka!"

"Oh there you are Katara how was your first day?"

"It was great I've already got some friends! How about you?"

"Yeah it was ok, I still wish we were back at The Water Tribe though. I'm just ready to go back home, what is our bus number again?"

"Number 22, hey by the way me and my friend are going to get some tea."

"Oh cool, what's her name?"

"His name is Aang"

"Wait no! You are not going to get some "Tea" With some guy you just met! Especially some guy I've never met!"

"Calm down Sokka It's just tea, and It's just right down the street from the bus stop. So it's really close to the house. If I need you, I'll call."

"I don't know Katara after what happened last year I don't think it is a good Idea. Did you ask dad?"

"He doesn't care Sokka" I said, ever since mom died he didn't really care much about anything.

"Yes he does Katara. Just text him first and make sure."

"Ok fine" I pulled out my phone and texted him.

Dad

"Hey dad, can I get some tea with

my friend Aang?"

"Yeah honey that's fine." He replied.

"Thanks dad! See Sokka It's fine!"

"Ok but I want to meet him first." Sokka said

"Ugggg you are so overprotective! He rides our bus so you can meet him then." I told him then we made our way to the bus.

Aang

I saw them walking over to the bus and jogged to catch up to them.

"Hey Katara" I said. Then the guy looked right at me with great distaste, we were about the same height and size but he was still pretty intimidating.

"So you must be Aang." He said

"Yep that's me, you must be Katara's brother…?"

"Yeah I am! The name's Sokka. So what's this thing going on with you and my sister?" He asked, he seemed pretty mad.

" Yeah we're going to this sweet place called the Jasmine Dragon, It's right across the street from the bus stop. Is that ok?" I asked trying not to infuriate this guy. Then he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me aside, Katara was bright red; I'm not sure if it was from frustration or embarrassment, maybe a little bit of both. Once we were away from Katara, Sokka's tone got even more serious.

"Ok look "Aang" I don't know what your deal is, if you like Katara, or whatever. But here's what's up. Katara has been manipulated in the past by one of her "friends" just like you! He seemed nice enough but then he hurt her. And I swear "Aang" If you do Anything to hurt Katara I will kick your teeth in. got it?!"

"Got it Sokka, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt Katara."

"Good that's what I like to hear. But I've got my eyes on you." He told me as we walked back to the bus, Katara had already gotten on and I sat next to her. Then Sokka shot me a fierce look. But then he backed off, and I saw Katara giving him the same look. "What have I gotten myself into?" I thought.

Katara

"Ugg why does Sokka have to be so overprotective! Me and Aang are just going to talk and get some tea, I don't see what the big deal is." Then I thought about Haru. "What is he going to do to Haru when he finds out we are going to dinner? Oh Sokka is going to FLIP!" I thought. Then Aang and Sokka walked onto the bus and Aang sat next to me and Sokka sat two rows ahead of me. I could see Sokka giving Aang a dirty look and Aang could see him too. I didn't want Sokka to just scare away one of my new friends so I gave him a real nasty look until he stopped. Then I turned my attention to Aang as the bus got underway.

"Hey Aang I'm really sorry about my brother he's a jerk and just WAY too overprotective." I told him hoping he wasn't scared off by Sokka's attitude.

"Oh no it's ok Katara, he's just looking after you. He is your older brother after all" He said with a nice smile.

"Wow Aang seemed to take Sokka's nagging really well." I thought.

"Yeah he's ok most of the time" I said with a light chuckle, and Aang laughed started laughing too. Me and Aang just talked a little until we got to the corner of the street where the bus drops us off. We didn't have a very long bus ride since the school was just down the road from our stop; I could probably walk to school if I really wanted to. Me and Aang got out and started to walk towards the Tea shop until Sokka grabbed both of our shoulders and turned us around. "My gosh Sokka what is it now!" I thought.

"Ok Katara It is exactly 3:15 I want you home by 4:30 Got it?! And Aang! If she isn't home by then, well; we're gonna have a little chat. Got it?" Sokka barked.

"Sokka you're not my babysitter" I snapped back.

"Ok Sokka she'll be home by then." Aang said with a little bow as if not to make Sokka mad.

"Ok good." And with that Sokka finally left us.

Aang

"Jeez Sokka really doesn't like me." I thought.

"So Katara have you ever been here" I asked as the shop came into view.

"I've passed here a few times on the way to the store but no. I've always wanted to know what it's like!" She said with a big smile.

"Ok your gonna love it!" I told her as I opened the door for her.

"Aw Hello Master Aang, table for two?" Jin asked with a big smile.

"Yes, thank you" I told her as she showed Katara and I to a booth.

"Would you like your usual Master Aang?" Jin asked.

"Yes and please Jin, just Aang" I said with a smile as she walked away.

"Wow, Master Aang? Usual? Come here often Aang?" Katara said as she started laugh.

I laughed along. "Yeah this is my favorite place to come after school, it's so peaceful. And the dumplings are the bomb" I said with a smile. Then Jin brought over a large platter of various foods ranging from: dumplings, egg rolls, two bowls of soup, and a large pot of Iroh's famous Jasmine Tea.

"Wow this looks delicious!" Katara said, as she looked over the large platter.

"Well dig in!" I told her as I started to load up a plate with the various items and Katara did the same.

Katara

Me and Aang sat there and chit chatted and ate for a good thirty minutes or so until the whole platter was gone. Oh my gosh I was stuffed! I looked at the clock above the register and noticed it was already 3:50, I almost forgot why we even went to lunch because Aang seemed really happy and cheerful now; like nothing was even wrong earlier. Well I still wanted to know what was up, because Aang is my friend and I want to be there for him.

"So Aang quick question for you"

"Yeah Katara?" He asked.

"So what was wrong earlier? You seemed way different after art class, Is everything ok?" I asked as sincerely.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry you had to see me like that Katara. I've just been having a really hard time lately with my bending practice and stuff. I've been under a lot of pressure ever since I got my airbending tattoos. I'm responsible for training the new airbenders and stuff like that."

"That does sound pretty stressful Aang. But is there something else that's bothering you? I'm here for you Aang." I told him. I mean teaching is stressful and everything but It seemed like something else was wrong, then I saw his eyes beginning to get red and his lip slightly quivering.

"Um… I mean, there is something else." Aang said but started trailing off. "I've, just been thinking of my mom" He finished.

I immediately knew what he was talking about and going through. "Aang… I do know what your going through. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him, as he looked up.

"Do you?" Aang asked.

I could feel my face and eyes beginning to redden. " Yeah I do… " I started. "When I was about eight my mom was shot in a robbery attempt."

He put his hands on mine. " Katara that's horrible, I'm so sorry" He was so sincere and caring, and unlike everyone else who "knew what I was going through". He actually knew what it was like. What it's like to love someone so much then have them ripped away from you.

"Aang what do you do to help cope with it?" I asked.

"Well that is kind of how I got into art actually. My mom was a painter, and a really good one at that. Before she passed she had always told me that we can escape in painting, just get away from it all. And so when she died I kind of used that as a way to remember her, celebrate her, and deal with the pain. Because she taught me almost everything I know. What have you done Katara? If you don't mind my asking?"

"My mom was a waterbending master, She taught me ever since I was little. But to be honest when she died, I didn't really do anything to help cope. She was the anchor of the family, she kept the house together, and without her honestly; we as a family were lost. So I had to step in and become the anchor ever since I was little. But the past couple of years I've become closer through my waterbending. It's almost like when I'm bending I am connected to her."

At this point I was sobbing uncontrollably. Thinking of mom brought back so many memories. Great memories of when she would take me to the pool to bend, and when she would cook me those waffles shaped like my favorite animals. Aang could see I was a wreck. "Ug, we came here for Aang! To talk about his problems! I don't want this to about me. This about making Aang feel better, now he is the one making me feel better. Now Aang probably thinks I'm just an emotional wreck; what a great first impression." I thought. Then Aang sat next to me and put his arms around me and I began to sob into his shoulder. He was so sweet as he spoke kind, reassuring words into my ear.

Once I finally stopped sobbing Aang poured me a cup of tea. I sipped it for a minute until he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Katara it's 4:15 I should probably walk you home" He said gingerly.

"Yeah we wouldn't want Sokka to get upset" I started laughing and so did Aang.

"Hey Jin can I get the check please?" Aang said as he waved her over.

"Oh Aang please two checks. That platter was kind of expensive." I tried to persuade him.

"Don't worry about it Katara" He said with a smile as he grabbed the check. He pulled out 3 gold coins and handed them to Jin and then left 2 silver coins as a tip.

"Wow, a generous gentlemen" I thought. Aang was too nice. He opened the door for me and we started walking up the road to my house. We were pretty quiet on the walk, even though it only took a few minutes to get to my house from the tea shop. Once we got to my house we stopped.

"Hey Katara I really enjoyed getting lunch with you" He smiled.

"Yeah so did I, we should do it again soon." I smiled back,

"For sure." Aang said.

"So what are you doing after this?" I asked.

"Well I have to work around 5 until around 9" He told me.

"Wow that's rough Aang. Well do you have a phone? We could text when it's slow and stuff." I told him. He started to get kind of flustered.

"Yeah here is my card." He said as he pulled out an IT business card. "Sorry I gotta run Katara. I'll see you at school tomorrow, and tell Sokka I said Hi." Aang said as he started making his way back down the street.

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone! This is my longest chapter at over 3,500 words! SO sorry It took so long to upload but I hope you all enjoy it. I wanna thank my bro Spencer for helping me get out of my writers slump! Him and all of your great comments kept me motivated to continue with this chapter! And hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next couple of weeks. And how do you all feel about Katara huh? She kinda being a little undecided between Haru and Aang huh? Do I see a love triangle developing ;) And I've made a few changes, because Han and Hotah (From The LOK) Are now waterbenders, its just a change I made for this FanFic. As always I hope you enjoyed and all positive and constructive feedback is always welcomed. Thank you everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Choice School For benders**

 **Chapter Five**

 **By: Frodo-Swaggins 32**

 **Aang:**

As I walked home, I felt the sun warming my cheeks and back, and felt ecstatic! Katara asked me for my phone number! Hell yeah! Today has been such a roller coaster of a day! As I strolled home, everything felt right. I finally got home and walked in the door; and went to the kitchen to find something to snack on during work. Right when I found a delicious looking Granny Smith apple in the fridge, Gyatso walked in the kitchen and greeted me.

"Hello Aang. How was your day today? Learn anything exciting?"

"Meh. Not really. But I did make some new friends, so that's pretty great."

"Yeah? Awesome Aang!" He said.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go and get ready for work, so can we talk tonight dad?"

"Sure son, tonight sounds good." He replied with a smile.

I went upstairs and got dressed for work, khaki pants and a simple black polo, embroidered with the label that read: "Omashu Technical Solutions", grabbed my laptop and stuffed it in my work bag. As I looked at my alarm clock, I saw it was almost 4:45. Perfectly on time. I grabbed my stuff and headed down the stairs to hop in the car.

 **Katara**

I sat there for a minute and watched Aang practically skip down the street. I'm really glad that he is feeling better now. Im also thankful he's my friend, Aang is just so sincere, honest, and caring. I opened the gate and walked up to the front porch where I'm immediately stopped by Sokka. _"What Is It now?!"_ I thought.

"Well, well, well little sis. How was your little date with baldy?" He remarked in sarcastic tone.

"Hey it wasn't a date Sokka! We just got some food and talked." I protested.

"Ok so was it just you guys or was it a group?" Sokka smirked.

"Well, It was just us."

"So Katara let me get this straight. Yo and a guy went to a restaurant together. And You got food, and tea. Then he walked you home. And I'd be willing to bet he payed for the meal too! Sorry Kat that is what we call a date." He stated and then proceeded to laugh.

Then dad walked onto the porch. What is he doing home from work so early?

"What is all this about you going on a date Katara?" He smirked as Sokka continued to laugh.

"UGH YOU GUYS ARE SO INFURIATING!" I shouted and stormed into the house as the just kept laughing.

"Wow first day of school and She's already got a boyfriend! Talking about moving kind of fast!" Sokka kept yelling as a marched up the stairs but then I heard.

"OW what was that for dad?" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka you shouldn't tease her like that." Dad told him.

"Yeah sorry." Sokka apologized.

I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed. Ugh maybe I should finish up my homework first. I didn't have much but the last thing I want to do at the beginning of the year is to get behind. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my backpack and pulled out my binder and did did my work. I had 2 pages to do for math, mostly just reviewing what I did last year; I finished that in only 15 minutes. But my chemistry work was a whole other ball game. I had to prepare for a big presentation on the "Electronic Structure Of Atoms". I did some research for about another 45 minutes until I just got a huge urge to contact Aang.

I really wanted to text Aang. " _But like I just saw him an hour ago. What would he think? I don't want to seem like a needy, emotional, clingy friend. But then again I am a needy, emotional, clingy friend"_ I let out a large sigh. But what should I do? Ok I'm going to text him, I made up my mind. I pulled out my phone and brought up the contact apps and put Aang's number into my contacts then hit the message app. And sent him a message.

-Katara- Hey Aang it's Katara.

 **Aang:**

 _Damn. It's super boring at work today._ I thought to myself as I sat behind the counter; waiting for something, anything to happen. But unfortunately for me, my coworker Lee had taken the day off today, leaving me alone with no work and nothing to occupy myself with. As my mind began to wander, I wondered if katara would text me today. "That would be great right about now." I said aloud to myself. I musta drifted off cause next thing I know, I look at the clock and it's 7. Shit! Slept for an hour!

I looked at the phone, checking for messages that people might have left needing me to come help them with their tech, but nothing. I looked at my phone and had a message from an unknown number. I opened my phone to see what it said.

"Hey Aang. It's Katara." I smiled widely and responded.

-Aang- Hey Katara! What's up?

-Katara- nothin much. Just finished up my homework. Took me longer than I wanted it to but oh well.

-Aang- Yeah. Hw sucks. Imma have to finish mine up after work.

-Katara- Wow you're busy! XD you must be tired at the end of the day

-Aang- Yeah kinda. Somehow I always find time for art and other things at the end of the day though. I really don't know how sometimes though.

-Katara- Wow, I barely have time to watch my TV shows! How's it been at work so far? Busy today?

-Aang- lolz not really. Actually, I haven't had any calls today, which is really surprising.

-Katara- lolz?

-Katara- and no work? Wow!

-Aang- yeah lolz. It's a phrase my buddy and I have going XD sorry.

-Katara- Ahh I see.

-Aang- yeah. And it's really weird but yeah. No work so far.

And on it went until I got a call, just her and I back and forth, man I loved talking to her! As I clocked out and walked down the hallway to the front door, it seemed like I had a smile plastered on my face. And no matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't go away.

"Hey have a goodnight Chet, I'll see you tomorrow, by the way someone spilled coffee in the men's bathroom" I told the aging janitor, he was probably the nicest person in the whole building.

"Thanks Aang goodnight" He replied with a nice smile.

I reached the front door and headed down the block to the parking garage; Hopped in, and headed back to my house ecstatic to tell Dad about my FANTASTIC day. I turned on the radio and listened to some music until I pulled up into my driveway and saw Gyatso rocking in his chair on the porch.

"Hey Dad!" I hollered as I walked down the path to the house.

"Wow sounds like someone had a good day. Tell me all about it Aang" He told me as we walked inside the house. Gyatso walked into the kitchen while I sat down on the couch. A few moments later he walked into the living room with a pot of tea and a few cups and poured them.

"Oh jasmine my favorite, thanks Dad."

"Of course Aang, now spill the beans. Who is she? Whats her name?" Gyatso asked in intense curiosity.

I started to chuckle. "Now how do you know this is about a Girl, Dad?" He just gave me a funny look. "Ok, ok. Her name is Katara and we are JUST friends Dad." I told him, hoping he wouldn't pry. But of course he did.

"So then where were you earlier? You came home kind of late Aang." He pried.

"We went out for lunch" I told him and he got a big old smile. "No, no, no not like that Dad!" But he just kept on smiling bigger and bigger until he shouted

"Aang's got a girlfriend woot woot!" He shouted

Now I was starting to get frustrated, he wouldn't stop it. "Dad we are JUST friends" I tried to reason, but he kept going on and on. About how happy he was I finally got a girlfriend. Finally I had to break it to him. "Dad stop! Katara is dating Haru!" I raised my voice, I felt bad because his happiness just left him. He just sat there for a moment.

"Well son It's _her_ loss. And you know Aang stick in there my boy, Im sure she'll come around; just stick with it. It seems like she makes you happy, and there is nothing more precious in this world than finding someone who makes us happy." He said in a kind, gentle tone. Then he pulled me into a hug. After I went up into my room and passed out, I was beat. But couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the fast update! I want to give out another HUGE thanks to my friend Spencer! He helped me out with this WHOLE chapter! But he also wrote most of the AANG POV parts of this chapter! Again thank you all for reading! As of yesterday we have over NINE HUNDRED views! That is AMAZING everyone and I cannot thank you enough! Have a good one and see you in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Choice School For Benders**

 **Chapter 6**

 **By: Frodo-Swaggins32**

 **Aang**

I woke up particularly earlier than usual, around 5. But unlike yesterday, i'm actually really excited for school now! I got up out of my bed and walked over to my closest and put on some sweatpants, and a workout top. I went over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone and earbuds, then headed down the stairs. I went over to the fridge grabbed the milk and some cereal and poured a big bowl.

After I ate my cereal I wrote a little note and put it on the counter for Gyatso, it read:

"Hey Dad I'm going for a run I'll be back around 6" Then I headed out the door.

 **Katara**

I woke up from my deep slumber feeling a lot less stressed compared to yesterday. All of my uncertainty of whether this year would be different than last year was gone; I knew this year was going to be a great one! I loved my classes, I loved the school, and lastly I loved the people here! I looked over at the clock

5:08

I got up and out of my bed and decided to go for a morning walk since I had a little time to kill. I threw on some short athletic shorts and threw on a blue tank top. I put my hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs and then out the front door.

 **Aang**

I started at a slower pace for about 5 minutes or so then started to pick up the pace. I ran a few miles, I passed Zuko and Azula's house and the park, then passed the small corner store at 2nd Street. I stopped and decided to get something to drink. As I walked in, I immediately went to the back with all of the glass doored refrigerators, and grabbed a Red Bull. Then walked up to the counter and paid for my drink. As I walked out side of the store I looked at my watch and noticed It was already 5;25 and thought I should start heading back. As I was walking I saw a tall slender women running in the park. She had chocolate hair that was put up in a ponytail and those short skirt that showed off her legs. Then she looked over at me and could tell I was checking her out. " _Well that's embarrassing"_ I thought. Then I realised That it is Katara! " _Oh Jeez I really hope she didn't see me!"_

 **Katara**

I jogged down the street for about half a mile until I came across a huge park, I've never been here so I decided to check it out. I jogged along the sidewalk until I came across a cute little lake. I jogged all the way across the lake until I saw it was already 5:40 and started jogging back to the main road, and I saw Aang. I jogged over to him, he was looking at me and waved.

"Hey Aang!" I said as he walked over.

"Hey Katara, I didn't realize you ran around here."

"Yeah I normally just use our treadmill, but I decided to check out the area a little more. And I'm glad I did! This park is Great!" I told him, I really enjoyed Aang as a friend, he was just so easy to talk too.

 **Aang**

I loved hanging out with Katara, we continued to talk as we walked to her house since It's on the way to my house.

"So you like Red Bull huh?" Katara asked and pointed to my half empty can.

"Yeah, I like to drink it in the morning and at work, It helps me from getting drowsy; And it taste pretty damn good" I told her and we exchanged smiles. Then we came up to her house and Sokka was out by his car with the hood up. "Katara is something wrong with his car?" I asked

"I guess so, it's been having problems all week." She told me as we walked over by Sokka. He was intently working on the car and didn't look up, but obviously heard us walking up to him.

"Hey Kat, sorry but we're gonna have to take the bus… " He stopped and looked up at me. "What are you doing here with my sister Aang?" He shot me a dirty look. But before I could respond Katara spoke up.

"We ran into each other on our runs, Aang lives right down the street Sokka." She told him in what seemed to be a happy tone. But sokka didn't seem amused.

"Well isn't that a coincidence." Sokka said. "Well anyway hurry up and get ready Katara we're going to have to ride the bus again, something is wrong with the car's air filter; And I can't get a new one until this afternoon."

"Ok" Katara told her brother. "Well I'll see you at school Aang, you gonna be on the bus?"

"Actually I'm planning on just taking my car. I could give you guys a lift if you want?" I offered. But Sokka shot it down.

"No thanks Aang"

"Ok. Well I'll see you guys later" and I jogged off to my house because it's already 6:20 and Gyatso is probably worried sick! I ran up to the house seeing Gyatso standing on the porch.

"Aang where have you been? I thought you were going to be home at 6?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry Dad, you know I can handle myself." I reassured him. "But no I ran into someone on my run, that's why it took so long." I told him, and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh really now?" He gave me that same stupid look. "And who would that be Aang?" He snickered as we walked into the house, and I made my way to my bathroom to take a shower.

"Katara dad, she lives just down the street." I told him nonchalantly

"Well we should invite her family to dinner, as a way to welcome them to the neighborhood" He plotted.

"Yeah Dad I dont think thats a good idea." I told him.

"And why not?" He asked, from the other side of my closed door.

"Because Dad, her brother doesn't like me. And I told you she has a boyfriend!" I shot.

"Just because she is going on a date doesn't mean we can't invite them for dinner son." Gyatso chuckled.

"Ok yeah maybe, Dad I need to take a shower and get ready" I told him, and he finally left me in peace. I walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower and got a nice outfit together. I walked down stair got a coffee cup and poured some coffee in along with some creamer. I said goodbye to Dad then walked over to my car and started it. I drove down the street but I couldn't get Dad's idea out of my head. Maybe it actually wasn't a bad Idea, maybe if I invited them over Sokka could grow to like me a little more! Yeah I'll invite them this weekend, I made up my mind; and before I knew it I rolled up on the school. I walked inside the main entrance and scanned the crowded area for Toph and Teo, i'm here 35 minutes before the first bell even rings but the common area is already packed! I walked along the wall until I came up to the entrance to the field in the middle of the C shaped building. I looked out the window and saw Toph and Teo chilling by the fountain, I walked outside and made my way to them.

"Hey guys" I called

"Hey Aang, how you been?" Toph asked.

"I've been really good actually, yesterday was pretty awesome; didn't have any work at all! So I basically just got paid to sit around and chill."

"Hey hey how was your date Aang?" Teo asked.

"Umm what date?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh come on twinkle toes, no need to lie. You went out with that water tribe girl!" Toph replied with a big grin.

"What. No. We just went to lunch and talked, she wanted to know why I was upset yesterday. We talked about my Mom and stuff. She's going out with Haru guys" I told them, concerned Katara would hear this rumor. She would probably not talk to me if she heard.

"Well that's not what we hear Aang… " Teo said kind of concerned. "I would watch out Aang, I'm sure Haru won't be to happy about you two going to lunch."

"Who's been saying we're dating anyway?" I asked.

They both looked at each other then Toph spoke up. "Were not quite sure who started it but I've heard it from a few people. Again Aang I would watch out, I'm sure Haru won't be to happy." She finished.

"Oh jeez ok" I said. "But guys were like just friends, i'll explain it to Haru; I'm sure he will understand." I finished. Me, Toph, and Teo talked about our classes for a bit until I saw Haru walking towards us and he did not look happy!

"Oh here we go" Toph mocked, as Haru approached.

"What the Hell Aang! What this I heard about you going out with KATARA?!" Haru shouted and everyone started looking our direction. "I thought we were friends Aang? How could you go behind my back like that!" He kept yelling and got up in my face.

"Haru don't worry about it, it was just lunch. I was going through some crap and she is my friend bro. I wouldn't ever go behind you back like that" I told him, even though I would and kind of did. But that answer seemed to calm him down. "Trust me Haru, Me and Katara are just friends. Number one rule in the book, Bros Before Hoes." I told him and he laughed.

"Aight Aang, sorry for freaking out there. Well I'll see you in art." Haru said and then left.

"Wow Aang, that was close!" Teo exclaimed.

"Yeah no kidding" Toph agreed.

"Hey you guys wanna come over this weekend? I'm thinking of having a little get together at my place." I told them.

"Wait like a party? HELL Yeah I'm in!" Toph yelled.

"No, no, not a party but I was going to invite all our friends and have a bbq, go swimming that kinda stuff." I told them, Teo looked happy but Toph just pouted. "Toph were not living project X" I laughed. Then the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later." Then we all went our separate ways.

 **Katara**

Once Me and Sokka got to the school I made my way to the cafe and sat in line. I ordered a white caramel Americano, and scanned the commons for Haru, he never texted me yesterday which was kind of disappointing, since he did ask me out yesterday but didn't even bother to text me… I made my way over to a table and sat with Sokka, he had been acting kind of weird once we got here and it seemed like he was looking for someone.

"He Sokka are you trying to find someone?" I asked

"No, well I mean yes, and no." Sokka stuttered.

"Well which one is it Sokka" I laughed at him.

"Well it's this girl Yue, I have a couple classes with her and was hoping to see her." He explained.

Then I saw Haru walking over to me. "Ok well good luck with that" And with that I left Sokka to join Haru. "Hey Haru" I said with a big smile.

"Hey Katara, you excited for friday?" Haru asked me.

"Yes! Where are we going?"

"We are going to the best restaurant in all of Omashu me lady." He said in an accent along with a light sarcastic bow.

"Awesome!" I was really excited to be going on a date with Haru! Even though we've only known each other for a little while now he is really kind, and always knows how to make me feel good. Then the bell went off but before I left Haru stopped me.

"Hey Katara, before you go. I never did get your number" He said with a light giggle. "I kind of need to know where you live" He laughed. Of course how was he going to text me, if he didn't have my number I thought.

"Yeah of course, I totally forgot." I wrote my number on a little piece of paper then said bye and headed off to class.

 **Aang**

I walked into the building and made my way to English, once I got there I saw Katara in the same spot we sat at yesterday and I joined her.

"Hey Katara"

"Hey Aang, long time no see." She giggled, and I couldn't help but give a big smile.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something Katara." I told her.

"Yeah what is it Aang?"

"I'm having a barbecue at my house on saturday, and was wondering if you and Sokka would wanna come?"

"That sounds awesome Aang! We would love to, should I bring anything?"

"Um, just bring like some kind of party snack kind of thing. I'll take care of the rest"

"Sounds good Aang" She beamed, then Ms. Ju De walked in and the class went quiet and she started going over what we were going to be doing for the day.

The rest of the day went by fast, me and Katara talked as we walked from class to class, until art; then she focused most of her attention to Haru which was ok. I invited Haru, and a few other people to the barbeque and people seemed pretty excited, It was gonna be a good weekend. Then we all went to lunch and unlike yesterday we all sat together and got to know one another better. And for free period we all went outside and played soccer and frisbee. eventually it was time for bending practice.

We all got into our groups, Haru, Hotah and I walked over to the bleachers and talked about some strategies for this year when Han and Zuko walked up.

"Well It looks I'm going to be carrying the team again this year." Zuko scoffed. I kept my cool but haru got pretty upset.

"Oh yeah, last time I checked Zuko. You're team came in last place last year? Also you're not even the best firebender in this class let alone the best bender in general. The only reason you're in this school is because you are the firelord's bastard! Talk about a disgrace. If anyone is going to be carrying its going to be Aang, Hotah and Myself." Haru told him, even though everything he said was true. I think it was a little harsh. I knew Zuko wouldn't take Haru's comments.

"Well Haru, at least I have a father. Last time I checked, Your father is serving a life sentence in prison!" Zuko got louder and then shouting at Haru.

Haru got out of his seat and started to make a run for Zuko, and Zuko stared to make fire in his hands as a warning for Haru. But he didn't even notice. Haru just kept charging at Zuko until he got right up in his face and punched Zuko right across the face before Zuko could even react, He was on the ground and Haru just kept punching him. Me and Hotah ran over to Haru and tried to pull him off Zuko but Haru was just too powerful. I didn't think we would ever get him off Haru, until Toph came over and stopped Haru. Then we heard Mr. Pakku blowing his whistle.

"Stop it right now!" He shouted. And something about Mr. Pakku just scares the shit out of all of us. We all took a few steps back while Haru cooled off and we helped Zuko up. "Now I don't care about your daddy problems you two! And If you two want to fight like children then I am going to treat you like children! Now Haru go to the office right now! And Do NOT come back today! I'll call ahead so they know your expected." Mr. Pakku finished. "And please somebody walk Zuko to the nurses. Everyone else continue with your forms" He finished.

"Come on Zuko" I told him as I helped him to the exit, Katara was still in shock at what just happened. I didn't like Zuko at all but it was the right thing to do. We shuffled in silence until about halfway to the health room, Zuko decided to break the silence.

"Why are you helping me Aang? Like you hate me." He said.

"I don't hate you Zuko." I said, but he gave me a weird look. "Ok maybe a little" He let out a sigh. "But still I don't think Haru had a right to beat the shit out of you like that. And I guess it's just the right thing to do."

"Ah" is all Zuko said as we came up to the nurse's office. We walked in and the nurse gave us a shocked look.

"Zuko are you ok?" She gasped

"Yes Mom I'm fine" He responded, but I am totally lost.

"Wait MOM? Ms. Ursa is your MOM?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yeah You didn't know that?" He said nonchalantly as the nurse, or his mom grabbed an ice pack.

"No I didn't, that cool." Is all I could say, I'm still shocked because well. Ms. Ursa is the nicest person in the whole building, and Zuko is just so… Zuko.

A few minutes after I decided I should head back to Bending. "Alright Zuko I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Cya Aang." He waved as I walked back towards the gym arena complex. Once I got back Hotah and Han were sparing and Hotah unsurprisingly was winning handsomely. Then next to them Toph and Azula were also sparring. The best firebender vs the best earthbender, It was a good spar indeed. But my focus was on Katara, She seemed really down; and I knew why.

"Hey Katara, are you ok?" I asked and sat down next to her on the bleachers.

"No, I mean what happened to Haru? He went totally freaked out! Is he always like this? I'm not sure If I should go on the date with him anymore, I don't want to be with someone like that." Katara said with her eyes starting to redden up.

"Oh no, no Katara don't worry like that. Honestly, I've never seen Haru that upset. Zuko really touched a nerve I think. Haru was really close with his dad until a year ago he went to prison. But Haru is a really nice guy Katara, I would still go out with him. At least give him a chance." I reasoned with her.

"Ok, thanks Aang, I guess it just kind of shocked me. Well anyways, I talked to Sokka about saturday and he's down. He just wanted to know if he could invite a couple of people?" She asked.

"Yeah that's totally cool!" Then the bell rung and we made our way outside.

"Ugh I hate riding the bus! Like it takes an extra 30 minutes to get home compared if we just drove!" Katara complained.

"Well, I. uh, could give you guys a ride if you'd like." I stuttered.

"Really? I mean if you don't mind I'd love too!" Katara said and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Alright cool, should we give Sokka a ride? Or just leave him?" I asked sarcastically and Katara started laughing.

"No, he can take the bus." Katara said with a big grin. We walked out the main entrance and headed over to my car. "Woah, I didn't know you drove a Challenger?!" She said in amazement.

"Oh yeah! This is my pride and joy, over 700 horsepower, 650 lbs of torque, and the custom paint job. All done by me." I couldn't help but smirk, Katara just awed at it for a good minute, Teo was right. This thing is a lady magnet! "Alright, well hop in!" I told her and Katara happily obliged.

"woah" Is all she could say when we sat down.

"You haven't even seen the best of it" I said playfully. I pressed the ignition button and the car roared to life. And I skidded out of the parking lot at about 40. Katara looked thrilled as I speed down the road. "Hey do you mind If we stop and get something to drink real quick? I'm really thirsty." I wasn't thirsty but just wanted an excuse for this moment not to end.

"Yeah of course!" She said.

"Cool, wanna listen to some music?"

"Yeah! What kind of music you got?" She asked.

"Um, I got a bit of everything to be honest. I got some rock, country, classical, pop, some rap, or some EDM." I told her.

"Well, I kind of like it all, except classical and country!" She said and we started laughing.

"Ok sounds good." I plugged in my phone and put on Roses by the Chainsmokers.

As soon as it started "I LOVE this song!" Katara squealed. "The Chainsmokers are like my FAVORITE!"

"Yeah they are awesome! I like them because their electronic but their songs still have GREAT lyrics!" I said and she agreed. "Hey if you like them, I know they're coming to town soon. Me, Toph and Teo were going to get tickets. If you wanna come?" I asked as we drove into the coffee stands drive thru.

"I'd love too! Sokka really likes them too!"

"Awesome!" I told her and the lady on the intercom came on.

"Hello, what can I get started for you today?" The lady asked.

"Yeah can I get a 32 oz strawberry Italian Soda." I turned to Katara "Do you want anything" She looked kind of reluctant. "It's ok, it's on me" I said with a smile.

 **Katara**

"Yeah can I get a 32 oz strawberry Italian Soda" He asked the lady. Then Aang turned to me. "Do you want anything?" Oh jeez I did, but I don't have and money. "It's, ok, it's on me" He said with a kind smile. I did want to accept but I didn't want to seem to eager. And Aang did pay for our food yesterday, it's almost like he like spoiling me. Which I thought was really sweet.

I finally was able to get the lump out of my throat, " Um, can I get a Non-Fat mocha latte with caramel drizzle and a pump of chocolate?"

"Of course" He said with a sweet smile and repeated my ridiculously long order to the lady.

"Alrighty, that will be 10.73" She said and Aang pulled up to the window and handed the women the money. She first handed him the soda and Aang put it in the cup holder. Then she handed him the latte, Aang turned to me and handed it to me with a cute smile. He put a some money in the tip jar and we sped away in his supercharged car. I rolled down the window and let my hair flow, and sipped on my drink. Whenever I was with Aang I just felt truly alive, like nothing could ever ruin this moment. Until he drove up to my driveway. We sat for a minute until Aang broke the silence.

"Well I had a great time hanging Katara. Sorry but I've got work later." He said, with a saddened tone.

"So did I Aang" I told him and he gave me a big smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." I told him and got out of his car"

"For sure." He said and then backed out of our driveway.

 **Dear readers. I want to thank you all for the continued reviews and support! I'm sorry for the late upload! This chapter kind of got away from me this week and I postponed to work on it till Friday then of course Friday I came down with what I think Is the plague! I still have it but I wanted to get this chapter out to you all before Monday! I again want to thank my Personal friend/Beta Reader/Writer Spency! He's been a huge help with this story! I also want to thank my Beta Reader** **Mighty-Atlantian!** **Also how do you like these longer chapters? This is my longest long one at over FOUR THOUSAND words! And also I will start doing small time jumps no more than a week or two at a time, just to help move the timeline on. I really want to also thank you guys we have reached an AMAZING landmark with over 1,200 Views! I never thought this would happen on my FanFic, again THANK you all and have a wonderful week! Hopefully this will help with that Monday slump :-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Choice School For Benders**

 **Chapter 7**

 **By: Frodo_Swaggins32**

 **Katara**

The week went by pretty fast and it was already Friday! I walked into the school and made my way to the group's regular meeting spot by the fountain. Once me and Sokka got there everyone was already chilling and sipping on their various drinks. I was really happy that Sokka was finally getting along with Aang, except he seemed to still think Aang had some kind of crush on me. Which was crazy.

"Hey so Sokka when you gonna talk to that Yue girl?" Toph asked as we sat down and Sokka got all flustered.

"Uh, why would I talk to her? I mean I could if I uh wanted too. But…" He trailed off.

"Oh come on Sokka I'm sure she'd be into you If you just talked to her." Haru offered.

"Yeah why don't you just introduce yourself." Aang pitched.

"But like what do I talk to her about after that?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know just be casual." Haru said. _"Sokka doesn't know how to be casual."_ I thought.

"Well couldn't you talk about the water tribe? She's from the Northern Water Tribe right?" Aang suggested

But before we could continue with ideas the bell went off and we all went our separate ways except for me and Aang, we walked to class together.

"Hey Katara, you excited for your date?" Aang asked.

"Yeah I am! Were going to a restaurant by the water he said, but I'm not sure what to wear." I said, hopefully he would know.

 **Aang**

Oh great now I'm giving her advice on what to wear… "Just wear what makes you feel good. I'm sure he'll love whatever you wear Katara." I said, as sincerely as possible. I didn't think the date was a good idea. Not just because I liked Katara but Haru has changed a lot since last year. He has just been really angry around me the past few days. But I couldn't break it to her, she might not forgive me if I'm wrong.

"Aw thanks Aang!" She smiled and we came up to our class.

 **Katara**

After school me and Aang walked outside of the building and chilled by the grass and discussed our upcoming Bending matches. But I had to head home.

"Hey Aang, sorry to bail but I should be heading home."

"Oh cool, wanna ride?" He asked me. It was kind of our new thing for him to take me home and we would always stop at that same coffee stand.

"Yeah If you don't mind."

"Of course not." He said and helped me up and we headed towards his car. I still couldn't believe Aang had such an awesome car! He didn't seem like the type to drive around in a challenger. We drove down the street a lot faster then we should have and listened to music, It was really cool Aang had basically the same taste in music as I did. Then we rolled up to the coffee stand, and was greeted by our new friend On Ji who worked there.

"Hey guys, the usual?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Yep." Aang told her, I think he may be into her because he is really shy around her. _"He should invite her to the party."_ I thought. While she walked away to make the drinks I decided to ask Aang.

"Hey Aang, she's really cute." I stated in a slight whisper so she wouldn't hear.

"Um, what about it?" He asked and started to blush.

"Well, you should ask her to the barbeque."

"I'm not so sure Katara. I think she may have a boyfriend or something."

"So what, Just invite her." I told him sternly before On Ji came back with the Drinks.

 **Aang**

As I looked from Katara to On Ji and back again, I debated inviting her. It _would_ be awesome to have her there, and she _was_ really cute… I looked at katara one more time and made my mind up.

"Alright katara. I'll do it." I whispered. As she came back to the window and I handed her the money, I told her

"Hey I'm having a party tomorrow over at my place. Wanna come?"As she heard me I kinda saw her blush a little, and she looked at me and said

"Really? Yeah sounds awesome!" She beamed.

"Cool! See you tomorrow then!"

"Alrighty aang. Bye!"

"Wait On Ji! I don't have your number."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! How silly of me." As we exchanged information and numbers, I heard katara snicker off to my left. As we drove away I glanced at her and said

"What are you looking at?"

"You! She totally has a crush on you!" She replied

"Me? Nah. She's just shy."

"No she totally likes you." She replied as I drove up to her house.

"You keep thinking that." I said as she got out and grabbed her bag.

"She gonna ask you out watch it happen." She said as she smirked at me.

"Alright alright katara ok"

 **Katara**

I gave Aang another quick look then made my way up the driveway and threw the gate then up the stairs until I was stopped.

"Have another fun drive with loverboy?" Sokka joked.

"Yeah I did. And you can stop calling him that now, we are just friends." I shot and made my way up the stairs. He was saying something smart but I phased it out and walked over to my door. "I need to get ready for my date with Haru, Sokka." And he finally shut up. I walked over to my closet and tried to put an outfit together but I just couldn't decide. I kept rethinking Aang's words "Just wear what makes you feel good." But if I did that then I would just wear some pajamas, I chuckled slightly at the thought until I realised it was already 5:30 and Haru is gonna be here in 30 minutes! I had no choice but to call someone, but who? I still didn't have many friends here… Toph? _"No Toph Is blind you idiot"_ The only person I could think to call at a time like this was Aang, and within seconds I picked up my phone and dialed his number, And almost instantly he picked up.

"This is Aang."

"Hey Aang, it's Katara."

"Oh hey Katara, I'm kind of at work…"

"I'm so sorry but I've got like a MAJOR emergency" I told him

"What wrong? Are you ok?" He clambered with fear.

"Not that kind of emergency silly. But I don't know what to wear to dinner…" He was silent for a minute "Hello?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here… Like I said, just wear whatever; I don't think he'll care. Do you know where you guys are going? Is it casual or formal? Or somewhere inbetween?"

"He said the finest restaurant in Omashu…"

"Well with Haru's taste in food it's probably a fast food place" Aang started laughing at his own joke but I'm not amused. After he was done he continued. "We'll that sounds a more formal so wear a nice dress or something."

"But what kind of dress?" I asked, "A Dress" isn't very helpful…

"I don't know Katara, wear blue. You look really nice in blue." He said sweetly.

"Aw thank Aang, ok thanks for the help."

"No problem, let me know how it goes." He finished and hung up.

I walked to my closet and picked and choose a few more things and laid them out on my bed, after about ten minutes or so of elimination I finally decided on a deep blue flair, sleeveless dress. I picked out my favorite heels. I finished out the outfit with a cream belt and matching sweater to finish the outfit off. I put on my mothers necklace and some dangly earrings. Then I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was Haru.

As I opened the door and saw him, my first thought was " _What the world?! He told me to dress up and here he is in jeans and a tee?!Ugh. But whatever. Tonight should be fun."_ I thought.

"Alrighty Haru where we going tonight?"

"I actually made reservations at a really nice restaurant. Sound good?"

"Yeah" I said with a smile. Sounds nice. As we hopped into his Honda Civic, I couldn't help but notice how dirty it was… And this voice in my head mentioned something about Aang's car being spotless…. Whatever. I banished the thought from my head. The drive was painfully quiet and neither of us knew exactly where to start so we were silent the whole ride there, thankfully the ride wasn't long. When we pulled up into the parking lot he opened my door for me and we made our way inside. The waitress sat us down and took our drink orders. He didn't even talk to me so I finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm not going to bite, Haru" I told him.

"I know, sorry. I just get kind of nervous." He said shyly.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other a little bit. Are you from Omashu? Or did you move here?"

"I'm from a small village about an hour or two away from here. Me and my family moved here a few years ago." He finished. And the rest of the night went just like that, me asking simple questions and Haru giving simple answers. I was really disappointed, at school Haru was so kind and funny but now he's just so _BLAH_. It's like he didn't even want to be here. Then the dessert came out I decided to get a little more deep with the questions.

"So Haru, tell me a little about your family." I told him with a smile as I bite into a piece of cheesecake.

"Well, right now it's just me and uh my mom. I'd love for you to meet her, she's one of the nicest people the whole world. And I'm not just saying that because she's my mom" He said and we both let out a small laugh. Finally he was warming up a bit. He went on for another 15 minutes with all kind of stories about her and their memories. "My mom has been so great. Especially after my dad… ugh." Then Haurs face filled with rage and anger at the memories.

"Haru, If you don't want to talk about it. I understand." I said sincerely because I know what it's like to lose one they love. But then Haru grew even more angry!

"What Do You Know!" He practically shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "EVERYONE SAYS "THEY KNOW". BUT THEY DON'T! AND NEITHER DO YOU KATARA!"

"Please Haru, calm down. People are watching." I tried to whisper. I felt my eyes reddened at his rage, _"I do know what it's like Haru!"_ Then the what appeared to be a manager came over.

"Please sir, other people are dining and you are being very loud" He said politely. I on the other hand wanted to punch Haru after his comment, but the manager's comment only seemed to anger Haru even more. If that was possible. And I couldn't help but begin to slightly sob as everyone's heads are turned toward us now.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THEIR DAMN DINNER!" He shouted while getting up and then stormed out of the restaurant leaving me all alone. I sat in utter shock all alone sobbing after the huge scene he just made. I have no money to pay for the meal and Haru didn't even have the courtesy to pay before his rage. I fumbled through my purse sobbing and found my phone. A few people were kind enough to stop and offer a few kind words. I searched my contact trying to find someone. Dad, no he's working. Sokka? Oh god no, he'd probably kill Haru. Then I thought of the only person who would help me… Aang. I found his contact and called him. It buzzed for a little until he finally picked up.

"Hey Katara I'm at work. Can I call you later?" He asked sweetly. Then I started sobbing again and told him what happened.

"Um Aang, He left. He left me here at Spaghetti Factory, without any money or anything." I told him in between sobs.

"HE WHAT!?" Aang practically shouted. "Hold on Katara, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He told me in a kind tone again. But he was here in under 5, I could here his car roaring outside and he barged in and searched until he found me. "Katara, what happened?" I told him everything, about Haru's freak out and how he yelled at the manager then just left without any warning. "I'm so sorry Katara, I never thought he'd snap like that. Here" He said and wiped my tears with a soft cloth he had. The waiter came over and Aang talked to him. "I'm so sorry what happened her sir. I really hope the guy here didn't disturb your customers to much."

"It's ok son, happens more often than you think. But we do have a small problem in the matter of the bill." He said, I tried to offer to come back and pay but Aang jumped into action.

"Absolutely sir, If you could bring me the check I got it." Then the manager walked away to grab the check.

"Please Aang, at least let me pay you back." I pleaded. He's been so kind already, I don't want him paying for our tab.

"Absolutely not, Haru should've payed for it. I'll get this and then I'll take you home" He said with a soft smile. And before I could protest The waiter came out with the bill. I got a small glimpse of it. 78.63$ Then Aang pulled out his wallet and pulled out 3 fifty dollar bills and gave it to the man. "Keep the change, for the extra trouble." He said with another warm smile and the man thanked him alot and Aang helped me get up. I had a hard time walking after what happened. My heart still raced after Haru slammed his fist. We walked outside and it is raining… great. But before I stepped out Aang put his warm coat around my shoulders, and it smelt just like him; Warm and sweet like cinnamon. We walked across the street and he helped me into his car and He started to drive to my house. "I'm really sorry that happened to you Katara." He said solemnly.

"It's not you fault Aang." I told him and put my hand on his leg.

"It is. Haru was my friend, I should've known he's unstable." He said sadly and hung his head slightly as we pulled into my driveway.

"Honestly Aang, don't worry about it. It was a bad date, happens a lot i'm sure." I told him. He had no need to feel bad about Haru's actions.

"I just don't want anything bad to ever happen to you Katara. Ever." He said and looked up. I stared into his steel colored eyes but before I could say anything Sokka came barging out of the front door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing! Where is Haru?" He bombarded us with questions as he pounded on Aang's window.

"Calm down Sokka, I'll explain." I told him as I exited Aang's car. "Thanks again, Aang." I told him.

"No problem, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He smiled as he backed out of the driveway. Maybe Sokka was right, maybe he is interested in me. And I think i'm into him…

 **Author's Note: Wow everyone did this take a while! And finally a lil KaTAANG action! So yes everyone who was having their doubts this is for you! But this is going to be a very rocky road indeed! Still lots of drama and angst to come! I've also noticed a lack of subplots in this story so some of that coming as well! Thanks you guys so much for the continued reviews and PM's they are the reason why I continue! Also I will be getting back into my weekly and bi weekly writing schedule! I also wanna thank my main man spency for helping with this SOO much! (Even though he only wrote one sentence this chapter -_-) So more updates sooner! Again thanks and have a great one!**


End file.
